Conjuration
*Albus Dumbledore |required textbooks=''A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' |required equipment=Wand }} Conjuration was an advanced form and type of Transfiguration, - (see video) some of the most complex magic taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Conjurations were distinguished from the other branches of Transfiguration, by their ability to transfigure the desired object from 'thin air'. Conjuration was more than difficult than Transformation, Switching, and Vanishment and was only taught to students at N.E.W.T.-level. The only form of Transfiguration that exceeded Conjuration in difficulty was Human Transfiguration. Conjuration also had some overlap with charms and some Dark charms, such as the Water-Making Spell and the Floating eyes curse. Nature Since Conjuration was an advanced form of Transfiguration, most are N.E.W.T.-level, taught to sixth years and above at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although some conjurations were simpler and taught to younger students. Some conjurations taught included the Fire-Making Spell (Incendio), the Water-Making Spell (Aguamenti) and the Bird-Conjuring Charm (Avis), the former two are taught in Charms class. There were limits as to what can be conjured; Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration had five Principal Exceptions which could not be conjured, one of which was "good food". According to The Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, "for reasons that are still not fully understood ... two categories of creature are easier to conjure from nothing than any other: birds and snakes." The spells to conjure these creatures are the Bird-Conjuring Charm and the Snake Summons Spell respectively. Dangers Many things can go wrong when attempting to conjure something from nothing, especially in the case of living creatures. If Conjuration is not performed exactly right or if the caster is simply messing around with Conjuring Spells, mistakes such as frog-rabbit hybrids can occur. The hybrids in question can be explainable by the magical law Principle of Artificianimate Quasi-Dominance. Things such as severed heads and indeterminate stumps can also occur, when the conjuration isn't exactly right, as well. Known instances of Conjuration }} 1991–1992 school year 1992–1993 school year 1993–1994 school year 1994–1995 school year 1995–1996 school year 1996–1997 school year 1997–1998 school year Known Conjuration spells *Arrow-shooting spell: Conjures and fires a group of arrows. *Aqua Eructo Charm (Aqua Eructo): Conjures a jet of clear water, similar to Aguamenti. *Bandaging Charm (Ferula): Conjures a wooden rod and bandages. *Bird-Conjuring Charm (Avis): Conjures a flock of birds. *Bluebell Flames: Conjures blue flames. *Bridge-conjuring spell: Conjures a bridge. *Bubble-producing spell: Conjures a stream of non-bursting bubbles from the wand. *Butterfly-conjuring spell: Conjures butterflies. *Chair-conjuring spell: Conjures chairs out of thin air for seating. *Christmas decorations conjuring spell: Conjures Christmas decorations out of thin air. *Ebublio Jinx: Conjures a large bubble of water to trap a target, which cannot be popped with physical force. *Ecto Spell (Ectomatic): conjures ectoplasm. *Gytrash-conjuring spell: A dark spell which conjures bright green Gytrashes to attack an opponent. *Fiendfyre: Conjures cursed fire. *Fire-Making Spell (Incendio): Conjures a jet of flame. *Fire rope: Conjures a long, thin fiery rope to attack a target with. *Firestorm: Conjures a ring of crimson and gold fire around the caster's wand. *Flask-conjuring spell: Conjures a drinking flask out of thin air. *Fountain of wine: Conjures wine. *Fulgari: Conjures vicious, luminous ropes to bind a target. *Inanimatus Conjurus Spell: Possibly conjures an object. *Incarcerous Spell: Conjures ropes. *Lacarnum Inflamari: Conjures a small fireball to set pieces of clothing alight. *Lawn-creating spell: Creates lawns out of larger geographical formations. *Melofors Jinx: Conjures a pumpkin to encase the target's head in it. *''Obscuro: Conjures blindfolds around the target. *Orchideous: Conjures flowers. *Protego Diabolica: Unleashes a ring of dark and protective black fire which will incinerate one's enemies whilst unharming allies. *Sauce-making spell: Conjures a stream of edible sauce for culinary purposes. *Silver shield spell: Conjures a physical, silver shield in front of the caster, to protect them from attacks. *Snake Summons Spell (''Serpensortia): Summons a snake out of thin air. *Spell to conjure a circle of fire: Conjures a circle of fire around an area. *Spider-conjuring spell: Summons a Spider. *Water-Making Spell (Aguamenti): Conjures a jet of clear water, similar to Aqua Eructo. Known practitioners FatFriarProfile.png|Fat Friar 600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Madam_Pomfrey.png|Poppy Pomfrey Dolohov1998.jpg|Antonin Dolohov ARTHUR1.jpg|Arthur Weasley MollyWeasley_WB_F6_MollyWeasleyFullbody_Promo_080615_Port.jpg|Molly Weasley Billshoot.jpg|William Weasley Corneliushogwarts.jpg|Cornelius Fudge Dolores Umbridge Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Dolores Umbridge Draco Malfoy hp6.jpg|Draco Malfoy Pomona Spraaawwwtt wand.jpg|Pomona Sprout 20100111183429!Flitwick HBPoster Lighter.png|Filius Flitwick FLEUR1.jpg|Fleur Delacour PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter HermioneGranger.jpg|Hermione Granger VoldemortHeadshot DHP1.png|Tom Riddle GarrickOllivander.png|Garrick Ollivander GrindelwaldHeadshot_COG.jpg|Gellert Grindelwald Wormtail DH1.jpg|Peter Pettigrew Quirinus Quirrell.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Sirius_Black_profile.jpg|Sirius Black Rubeus hagrid.PNG|Rubeus Hagrid Thorfinn Rowle.JPG|Thorfinn Rowle Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape ProfessorMcGonagall-HBP.jpg|Minerva McGonagall Antioch sketch.jpg|Antioch Peverell Cadmus Peverell.JPG|Cadmus Peverell Ignotus Peverell.JPG|Ignotus Peverell Delphini_Diggory.jpg|Delphini Vincent Crabbe.jpg|Vincent Crabbe Yusuf Kama.jpeg|Yusuf Kama Patricia_Rakepick_-_Hogwarts_Mystery.png|Patricia Rakepick JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Jacob's sibling *Appleby Arrows supporters See also *Animagus *Human Transfiguration *Untransfiguration *Vanishment Behind the scenes J. K. Rowling has said that items conjured from thin air tend not to last long.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0700-swns-alfie.htm Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Conjuración pt-br:Conjuração *